


What Happens In The Captain's Berth, Stays In The Captain's Berth

by AlmightyHail



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crack Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Foreplay, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, i did my best anyway, it doesn't end with one, rodimus is loud, rodimus likes it rough, the characters aren't meant to be spot-on in character, things start as a competition, this started from a roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyHail/pseuds/AlmightyHail
Summary: This started from a roleplay on tumblr, and one thing led to another. The actual smut wasn't roleplayed but circumstances have given me an excuse to write it anyway.Shoutout to flameonrodimus and betterdoctorthanyou for the inspiration. And thebesttyrant for giving me an excuse to write this.This might have a sequel with Knockout I'm not sure.





	What Happens In The Captain's Berth, Stays In The Captain's Berth

**Author's Note:**

> This is not gonna make any sense. How did Pharma end up on the Lost Light? How did Rodimus and Pharma have a 'who's sexier' competition that ended in fragging? I don't know, don't ask questions. Just read it.

"First of all, that doesn't mean you're better! Second, you haven't proven your words yet!"

"And how would you propose I do that?"

"Come on, prove it! Prove just how good you are! You, me, let's go."

Rodimus hadn't calculated how far in over his head he'd gotten until Pharma had him pinned to the wall five minutes later. Up to now had just been a showdown, a competition, and nothing else. Rodimus wanted to defend his pride as the hottest mech present, and his competition was, at the moment, Pharma - the crazy doctor on Luna 1. 'Surely, this will be no contest,' he thought.

  
The concept that this would mean a fragging session hadn't registered. He'd been talking a good game the whole time but never put two and two together. No going back now, though. He wasn't going to back down. If it meant fragging Pharma, fine, at least he'll have bragging rights and his title as hottest mech around restored.

  
Five minutes after their loud boisterous argument, the two mechs were now in Rodimus's habsuite, slamming each other into furniture and not breaking their lips apart. Rodimus was making purrs that sounded more like frustrated growls, and Pharma was using more of his strength to keep the younger mech from squirming so much.

How'd it come to this...?

\----------

The habsuite door opened, and Rodimus stomped in, optics set on proving his adversary wrong. Pharma was following close behind, smug smile on his face. The captain didn't make a word as he entered and stood in the center of the room, facing the berth. There wasn't much in his habsuite that others didn't have - a berth, a small desk, a countertop, and a mirror. But somehow he'd still managed to make it his own; the berth had a sheet of red velvet with gold trim, the desk's legs were carved with suns and stars, the mirror had stickers saying "HOT!" and "SMOKIN'!" on the edges, and the countertop had trinkets and souvenirs that mostly consisted of his own face.

Pharma didn't say a word as he looked around real quick, but he did feel the inclination to shake his head. Ridiculous. Rodimus's room was about as self-absorbed as his personality was outside it. Go figure. He wasn't surprised. Optics fixated back on Rodimus's back and he grinned. This would be an easy game. Years of experience would definitely play this naive mech right into his hands. Standing in front of the door he waited, waited...

When the door closed behind Pharma, Rodimus finally realized how serious this situation was. It wasn't a competition now - it was a fragging session.

Before he could turn around and face the doctor, Pharma raced forward too fast for Rodimus to react. Both servos gripped Rodimus's wrists tight and pulled them together behind his back as his knee braced against the back of Rodimus's leg to push him off-balance. Both wrists pinned behind him and now uneasy, Rodimus gasped when his chest was pushed out and he was slammed over his desk. Keeping both wrists bound in one servo and his knee braced between Rodimus's legs, Pharma used his free servo to push Roddy's head down. He leaned his hips up against Rodimus's rear end and gave a small shove. The other mech bent over the desk and compromised in less than two seconds -- it was almost disappointing to Pharma; he had expected more resistance than this. An actual challenge.

No matter, he could still get some enjoyment out of this.

Rodimus grit his denta, his body resisting against Pharma's restraints in frustration. This turned against him way too fast. This wasn't fair. He hadn't even gotten a chance! This would not stand.

"You have no idea what you're up against," Pharma whispered, predatory, into Roddy's audial. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. You're going to lose, and you're going to scream my name by the end of this night."

Rodimus cursed through his denta at Pharma. The latter let him go and stepped back.

"Hopefully you have more to you than that," Pharma said. "So far, I'm not convinced."

"You didn't even give me a chance!" Rodimus yelled and straightened up, facing Pharma. "That was a sick move! That wasn't fair!"

"It was easy, too," Pharma grinned. "Now are you going to talk the whole time, or are you going to get to business?"

_Bastard._

Rodimus didn't spend a second hesitating. He charged and pushed Pharma into the wall with a slam, then pushed him against it, servos on Pharma's chest. His face was inches from his, denta bared.

"You're going to get crushed," Rodimus hissed.

"God I hope so," Pharma purred.

Rodimus snarled. "Shut up."

He shoved his lips to Pharma's and pushed his lips apart aggressively. Pharma started reaching to grab Rodimus's sides but didn't get a chance as his wrists were gripped and thrown over his head.

Here we go...Now this is what he was hoping for.

Their mouths never parted, pushing and pressing sloppily against each other. Rodimus used a knee to force between Pharma's legs and rub upwards. The mech didn't resist, grinding into Rodimus's thigh. The lack of resistance took him by surprise, and Pharma used the chance to bite hard onto Rodimus's lower lip. His optics, half-lidded, gave his partner a shady look.

_Little devil._

Rodimus pulled his head away and Pharma grinned, watching the other lick his own energon from his lip. The sting felt good, but he wasn't going to give in that quickly. He leaned forward and used one servo to wrench Pharma's head to the side, biting hard onto the exposed metal. His knee pulled at Pharma's crotch so he could grind against him with his own. The doctor moaned loudly, leaning his body into the other's, rocking his hips over Rodimus's lower thigh.

"That all you got, precious?" Pharma taunted.

Now he was frustrated. He'd need to step up his game somehow...

The servo gripping Pharma's wrists pulled down and forward, tugging the doctor from the wall. His other servo pushed hard on the other's side, shoving him over the desk. Leaning over the top of the desk and now pinned with his wrists in front of him Pharma's lower back rested against the edge. One leg raised to pull Rodimus closer between him. Their lips mashed against each other again. Rodimus used his thigh again between Pharma's legs, sending shivers up the doctor's spine and making him let out a small whine.

Oh, but his opponent had left himself vulnerable...even though his wrists were pinned, Rodimus had pinned his servos right down by his waist. A mistake he'd regret.

One servo wriggled in Rodimus's grip to try and free itself. Rodimus's vicelike hold didn't let up at all, making this more difficult. No matter. While his mouth kept Rodimus preoccupied, he used his left servo to reach forward and grip Rodimus's valve guard firmly. A good hard stroke was applied and Rodimus stopped, pulling his head back and gasping loudly.

_Too easy. Just too easy._

Roddy leaned into the touch unconsciously, but bent down to bite Pharma's shoulder, his free servo stroking and grabbing at the other's chest hard then reaching around to scratch down his back. That, Pharma didn't expect, and he relented just for a second. Maybe this young mech had more in his arsenal than he had anticipated. His hips pushed against Roddy's, which pushed his hand harder into the valve guard.

The metal was sensitive and Rodimus audibly moaned.

"That's an easy spot for you, huh?" Pharma said softly.

"Sh...Shut up," Rodimus snapped. He pulled the doctor forward again and slammed him into the wall, letting the other's servos go to grab at his chassis and lower back. Fiercely he clawed, pulled, pushed into the wall, and grabbed, his servos running over the doctor's frame to try and get a tease. And while Pharma did enjoy the stroking and rough treatment, he wasn't satisfied with this. Rodimus was good at being rough, sure, but he wasn't good at making moves. Something he, himself, prided in.

His servos now free, Pharma reached one to scratch lightly down the other's back and the other to grab one horn and pull down. Rodimus's neck now exposed and lips apart from his, Pharma made himself an opening. His denta brushed over the metal to see what kind of reaction he'd get. Rodimus froze for an instant which was the only clue he needed. Pharma bit down, leaving teeth marks in the metal from the arch of his neck up to his mandible.

Rodimus felt his energon flowing harder, faster, his body heating fast. His vents rushed air in and out, trying to cool him, as his sensitive neck endured sweet love marks. Servo still stroking up and down Roddy's back, he grabbed the mech's hip and traced along the armor lining teasingly. Rodimus trembled against him, audibly trying to choke back a moan.

 _Ohh._ He'd found a tender spot. Two, actually. It wouldn't take much to get this mech squirming, would it?

Pharma had experience in his court. And now, he had Rodimus.

The captain didn't forget he had his own servos and used one to pull Pharma's head away, glaring heatedly into the other's optics.

"You sick frag," Rodimus growled.

"You seemed to enjoy it," Pharma said softly. He smiled, tracing Rodimus's hip for emphasis. The captain's spine arched and he fought to keep his optics open while a gasp broke through.

No. He wasn't losing to this. Rodimus slammed Pharma's head back with his forehead, striking with his head to daze him. It worked. Pharma's servos retreated for a second, and Rodimus used this chance to grab at Pharma's spike guard. The doctor gasped but smiled.

"Already wanting me?" he teased.

Rodimus curled his lip. He gripped harder, kissing the doctor's mouth aggressively. He felt Pharma's servo begin to tease over his hip again and his free servo grabbed it and wrapped it under Pharma's back. There, that was one less issue for him.

One servo pinned behind his back, up against a wall, his spike guard being teased and his lips wet with Rodimus's lips, Pharma only had one servo to use to his advantage. He took in the attention to his spike guard, moaning and sighing into Rodimus's audial. He'd enjoy this for a moment, use the time to think and explore. His free servo stroked over Rodimus's back and sides, looking for a jolt or a gasp or some indication of weakness. A quick squeeze over Rodimus's aft made the other jump a little but otherwise keep up the pace, and even push harder, pushing a digit past the spike guard.

Pharma gasped, fires of pleasure rippling up from his groin. _Primus_ , he didn't see that coming... That took him completely by surprise. At least now he knew just how far this young mech was willing to go.

His servo searched over the other's body faster - over the spoiler, which caused Rodimus to shudder, but still continue. His servo traveled down, tugging, gripping his aft again, hoping for an opening.

"Have I got you pinned now, doctor?" Rodimus sneered as his digit stroked over the tip of Pharma's spike. The doctor bent his spine upwards, releasing a low moan. Sensitive to the touch, he opened his spike chamber and allowed his spike to hang out, not full length or full hardness but enough to show he was extremely interested.

"Slagtalker," Pharma cursed. His wandering servo slid down Rodimus's outer thigh then to the front, tracing a digit up the seam of his inner thigh.

 _Oh, there it was._ Rodimus moaned loudly, the loudest he had so far, and leaned away from Pharma.

He'd found it. He'd found the buttons to press to get this little mech ticking - neck, hips, thighs, and wrists. Now he knew. And knowing was half the battle. The rest was getting the captain to squirm.

Now that Rodimus had pulled his servos away and was frozen for a split second, reeling from the sensation, Pharma took his chance. It'd be the only chance he'd get, because after this he knew Rodimus would only come on harder. He hoped so. Pharma's servos grabbed Roddy's waist, pushing and moving him to the side. In a one-eighty heel spin, he yanked Rodimus around and off his pedes to shove him up against the wall. Immediately Pharma went to work, one servo pushing Rodimus's wrists over his head and the other scratching over his hip to the metal just above his valve cover.

 _Slag._ Roddy felt himself lose ground, and now, his enemy had him compromised. Pharma had played him like a tool, an instrument, and he wasn't given a chance to think of a countermove while Pharma make quick work of his frame.

The doctor's lips stroked and playfully sucked along Rodimus's neck, his right servo stroking up his inner thigh while the thumb of his left servo stroked over his wrists. Rodimus leaned his head back, legs pulling apart against his conscious will. His whines and moans increased, optics closed and mouth loose. He tried to pull free, fists clenched, tried to get some leverage, but Pharma's grip was tight and almost painful - arousing him further.

"A squirmer, are we?" Pharma purred. The slower his servo stroked up Rodimus's thigh, the more Rodimus trembled, body shivering and back arching forward. Effort to try and escape was futile now; no matter how much Rodimus wanted to gain back the upper hand, he couldn't get his body to fight hard enough. The pleasure was too great. Pharma had him figured out, and now he was at the doctor's mercy.

Which he had none.

His cheekplates heated, and his body went up in temperature rapidly. His vents couldn't keep up. _Damn him...Damn him_ , Pharma was...Primus it felt _so good_...

Pharma could see the younger mech's will giving, as pleasure won its way. He chuckled quietly, teasing his lips up to Rodimus's jaw and then biting hard onto the side of his throat. His servo suddenly moved and gripped hard over Rodimus's valve cover, thumbing and stroking the seam. Rodimus's head spun and he felt a second of vertigo, while his hips leaned down into Pharma's servo with need. He shuddered and his frame chilled briefly before pressing against the doctor's. He felt his resolve slowing caving, crumbling and dwindling away, and one last impulse to fight back made him tug at his wrists again.

"Ah-ah-ah," Pharma said, pulling his servo away for a second. The lack of touch made Rodimus grit his denta together. _Oh, what a sight_...The infamous Rodimus Prime, trembling in his servo, spotted with bruises on his neck cables and frame heated to the touch. He looked needy, body loose and jaw hanging as he panted quietly. The tiny strains in his face gave away his need for touch, for pleasure, for attention. Rodimus's legs closed and he tried to use the friction to keep himself pleasured, to no effect.

"So needy," Pharma whispered. "You look gorgeous like this, sweetspark."

Rodimus wanted to tell the doctor to shut up, but he couldn't. His fight was gone. So, willingly, he gave in to the need for pleasure - being pampered was easily worth more than fighting to pamper somebody else. Dominance be damned, if he was getting some love tonight he'd be okay with that. Nobody had to know, right?

Pharma chuckled at the mech's silence, resuming his previous actions. His servo pushed between Roddy's thighs and brushed over the valve guard again, making Rodimus sigh with relief and pleasure. This time his lips moved to press against Roddy's, rough but passionate, making sweet whines vibrate out of the younger one's voice. His glossa licked along Rodimus's lips, prompting entrance, which Rodimus gave willingly. The doctor's glossa wrapped and slid over Roddy's, wet and messy. Rodimus didn't hold back the whines and whimpers this time.

A rough, hard but achingly slow stroke over the valve cover was the trigger to get Rodimus to moan, his valve exposing itself.

"There we go," Pharma said sweetly. His digit circled over the wettening valve, fluid dripping slowly into his palm. Kisses back to Rodimus's neck and servo now busy, he could take in the moment. His higher servo loosened on Roddy's wrists to test what the other would do, and found to his glee that Rodimus wasn't fighting for freedom. He dared to let go, using the servo to stroke over his partner's hip and back. Rodimus panted hot against Pharma's shoulder, valve aching and sparking rapid jolts of pleasure through his frame. Primus, he wanted this...He wanted this pleasure more than anything else, even more than victory, now. And how sweet Pharma was suddenly being was almost mocking - in fact it was - but Rodimus couldn't be bothered. He drank it up with fervor.

Rodimus almost didn't realize his servos were free now. He lowered his arms and pulled Pharma closer, grinding into the doctor's groin while the other hand worked at his spike. One leg raised to wrap around the doctor's lower waist and thigh, pushing the two of them against each other. Pharma abandoned the 'competition' for now. He knew he'd won. Now he just wanted to have some fun with Rodimus. And from the looks of it, it was going to be a damn good time.

His spike wrapped with Rodimus's servo, Pharma gasped and used the hand on the other's hip to take the one on his spike and ease Rodimus into stroking. Showing the younger mech just how hard and how fast, he let the mech jerk his spike and shuddered from the pleasure. This bot definitely had some talent at pleasing, for sure...And from the way Rodimus was pulling on him to get closer, he knew the mech wanted more. A lot more.

Not yet, though. He wasn't done savoring this.

The servo cupping and pressing over Rodimus's valve pushed a digit, then two, inside the other, gently wriggling and moving inside the valve. Rodimus cried out, body heat jumping up again and mouth wide. Inside was slick, wet with lubricant, warm and sensitive to the touch. Roddy bit down on his lower lip, sinking into Pharma's servo, while his own pumped faster and harder over Pharma's hardening spike.

A little longer, and Rodimus was panting, now audible, and his valve was aching. So much stimulation without actual friction was getting almost painful. He needed that ache sated, he needed that stretched feeling, that delightful pressure of the roof of his valve being pressed up into himself further and straining his cavity. He almost wanted to say it, but couldn't relent his pride enough to.

Good thing he didn't need to ask. Just seeing Rodimus try to mouth the word was enough to give Pharma the hint - the mech was ready, almost too ready, for him. And he couldn't wait any longer.

Quickly, he pulled his practicing servo away from Rodimus's valve. It was slick, the clear fluid coating his digits. Curious, he pressed them up to his partner's lips. Rodimus opened his mouth, letting the taste of himself drive a moan from him as his glossa licked Pharma's digits.

"Naughty," Pharma said. He pulled his servo away, taking in the sight of Roddy's needing frame one more time before taking his hips and pulling him off the wall. "Come on."

Without a word Rodimus laid himself over his berth, hips just over the edge and back up against the fabric. His legs pressed together and one servo braced over his head, the other wandering down to his valve. His blue optics stared up at Pharma. For a second, Rodimus considered his situation. He was about to be fragged senseless by this surgeon, who worked with the DJD, who probably had killed so many with those servos. Too bad he was too horny to care.

Pharma stepped over, using a knee to part Rodimus's legs and expose his valve. The outside was swollen with heat, the moist entrance a long slit of a dark peach color. Pharma's spike, thick and with a pointed blunt end, had bumps lining up all sides, a light muted indigo shade. Clear fluid beaded on the tip as Pharma leaned over his new partner's form. Rodimus's servos moved to his shoulders, wrapping his legs around Pharma's hips. Pharma smiled. _He really wants this badly, doesn't he,_ he thought.

Lust looked good on Rodimus. It glowed, blushed his cheekplates and darkened his optics. The soft but needing gaze matched with the loose lips and upturned optic arches, with optics half-covered, looked so gorgeous on him, so alluring, that it drew Pharma closer and he devoted a couple seconds to memorizing it. Oh, he never wanted to forget this sight. It was rare he had a partner that looked so delectable with a handsome face like this one.

"Such a sight..." he whispered, stroking a servo gently over Rodimus's cheekplate. The mech winced and leaned into the touch, looking both humiliated and expectant. "Don't worry...I'll make this the best night you've had in a long, long time." He leaned close, speaking into Rodimus's lips. "The best night you'll ever have."

Pharma's voice had him shivering, heat rippling through him. _Stop making me wait,_ Rodimus rudely thought.

A servo on his own spike and another on Roddy's hip, he lined himself to Rodimus's valve, and then leaned his hips forward. The slit was tight, and Rodimus made a small flinch, then relaxed as pleasure began to seep into his frame. Pharma braced, then slowly forced in deeper, stopping halfway up his shaft to watch Rodimus shudder and throw his head back. The servo at his valve pulled away, instead grabbing at Pharma's back and tugging.

"Not so fast," Pharma said. He knew Rodimus probably wanted it to go faster, but Pharma wasn't interested in giving him the full package just yet. Not yet. He wanted to make this sweet, tender, and then hard, hard enough to make Rodimus scream. That, that was his objective: Make Rodimus scream his name loud enough to shake the walls.

Both servos on Rodimus's hips, he pulled out a little and then pushed back in, feeling the other's valve slowly loosen and adjust to the size. Already, Rodimus had put a servo to his mouth, face scrunched in pleasure. His thighs tightened around Pharma's waist, pulling and tugging. _More, more...More..._ The hunger deep in his fuel pump was so empty, he needed _more..._

Gradually, Pharma kept going. He kept a slow pace, but gave a little more of himself into Rodimus's valve, until the mech was taking every bit of him inside. The tickle of Pharma's spike tip against the roof of his valve had him shuddering, feeling satisfyingly full. The ridges along Pharma's spike teased and stroked his inner walls which only made more electric bliss sparking through his body. His whines and muffled moans grew in volume, but that wasn't as loud, nearly as loud, as Pharma desired.

He shifted on his pedes, tugging Rodimus closer. In reaction Roddy lifted his hips every time Pharma thrusted, taking all of Pharma that he had to take. The doctor had to admit, he was impressed. Most couldn't do that kind of lifting without wearing out their motors; but Rodimus did it with ease, and without tiring. What a good frag this was going to be, for both of them. The way Rodimus would push back, rocking with him, moving them together, gave Pharma thrills and buzzes of pleasure. He didn't hold back moans and gasps, the slick wetness of Roddy's valve as well as the reciprocated thrusting making him shudder and lose track of his rhythm several times.

He couldn't keep this up. He had to go harder. And from the way Rodimus was stirring under him, it looked like the other mech wanted it just as badly.

No hesitation anymore. He braced one servo on the bed, the other tight on Roddy's hip, and thrust hard. He felt the tip of his spike strike the top of Rodimus's valve and a loud cry ripped through the air from Rodimus's voice.

 _Oh, there we go_...that sweet sound. Not as loud as he wanted, but he was getting there. He couldn't wait to hear his name on that pretty medh's lips. Then he'd know he'd had his victory.

Harder he fragged into him, pace picking up and shoving as hard as he willed to. Rodimus whined higher and louder with each lunge, servos clenching the fabric of the bed and releasing rapidly. Suddenly, Rodimus put up a servo and sat up a little. "Wait."

Pharma stopped, surprised. "What?"

"Hang on." Rodimus leaned back and rested on his elbows, biting his lip as his hips twisted back and forth. "Keep going, slow."

Pharma wasn't sure what the captain was up to, but obeyed. Slowly, he pulled and pushed, feeling the walls around his spike shift. He groaned, pleased, but still curious what the younger mech was attempting.

"Almost..." Rodimus made a small gasp. He twisted his hips back and tilted up a little, and at the same time Pharma's spike pressed a small part of the roof of his cave. Rodimus threw his head against the sheets, body tightening. "There! There!"

Oohhhh, he was trying to find the perfect spot. Pharma grinned. Perfect, now he had what he needed.

Instantly he rammed hard, moving fast, letting Rodimus take all of his spike inside. He made sure to strike against that spot each time without missing a beat. Under him, Rodimus writhed, crying out louder and louder, with brief gasps and struggles to make sound. His digits tore at the sheets, his frame shaking and vents kicking into high drive. Rodimus couldn't think, couldn't see, optics tightly covered, voice ringing in his audials. Every press against his sweet spot made his mind spin, clouding up into a bliss-filled fog. The coil of release inside him tightened and wound at every thrust. Pharma didn't slow or lose his pace, forcing through his pleading vents and gears to keep going.

Rodimus could hardly form words, but he managed to. "H...H...Harder. Harder!" His servo clawed harshly on Pharma's wing where it attached to his spine, causing Pharma to buckle and moan loudly. Hearing that, Rodimus used the other servo to scratch the other side, throwing Pharma into his own spinning vision and overwhelming pleasure.

"Rodimus, frag..."

The doctor used all his force to ram into Rodimus's valve, pushing their hips into the berth and causing the metal to strain. Roddy's body rocked up and down slightly, coiling release bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. His voice almost hurt his audials now, near-screaming to the beat of Pharma's thrusts.

"More...More!"

Pharma obeyed, leaning forward and picking up the pace. Somehow Rodimus had more volume in him, making his audials ring. What a sound, _Primus_ what a sound...With digits clawing down his back and over his wing spots, spike-deep inside his partner, he felt himself nearing climax as well. He was definitely going to be sore all along his back and probably have scratch marks from how roughly Rodimus was raking his back, but he didn't care. Love marks were one reason he loved doing this.

Slamming into Rodimus harder, faster, until he couldn't go much faster, he leaned his head down to Rodimus's audial. One servo pushed against the base of Rodimus's throat, not constricting or hurting, but feeling the vibration of the voice in his throat cord. The sound, the way Rodimus's valve tightened and gripped his spike hungrily, having to use force to keep thrusting and rubbing right up into the roof of his valve and even pushing it up further, the throbbing down his back, the sting of the bite marks on his neck, all of it was stacking up, and Pharma felt his vents working as fast as they could to no avail. He was going to orgasm and soon - and he was determined to hear his name before that happened.

"I'm...close...AHH!" Rodimus struggled to speak. His body tensed, his gratification building up to a peak. Once he'd reach that ceiling and his pleasure would spill over, he would lose his mind. He could feel it, itching, longing, begging for release, his frame aching and pleading for that overload...

"So...Close..."  
_Come on,_ Pharma thought and breathed out loud. He fought his fatigue and moved his hips, slamming so quickly Rodimus's moans couldn't keep up. The mech's voice reached a new high, mouth wide open, gasping and piercing the air with its pitch.

_Come on..._

"I...I'm...!"

Pharma couldn't hold back much longer. He needed that overload or he would lose control. But he could sense Rodimus was just barely there, almost there, just at the edge of it...  
A small tilt of his hips, he struck that sweet spot with full force, and Rodimus's body quaked.

"AAAHH! PHARMAAAAA!"

Rodimus's valve constricted, pulling and pulsing, rapidly wrapping and clenching tight on his spike. His transfluid built up, hot against Pharma's spike. The scream reflected off the walls, bouncing in the room and burning in his audials.

 _There it was..._ A sound so sweet, hearing it was so much better than imagining it. The younger mech's voice made it sound like a song almost, with how much energy and euphoria was in it. Rodimus's body rocked up and down as overload flowed through every inch of him and set off every nerve in his frame. Even his spark flickered a little from all the enjoyment his form was filled with.

Rodimus's orgasm, and cry of his name, pulled Pharma over the edge as well. With a last wham of his waist he pressed his hips right against Rodimus's, placing all of his spike into Rodimus as he overloaded. Pale transfluid fired and flowed from his spike hole, filling and pooling in the crevices of his partner's valve. Roddy could feel the warmth seeping in, and he trembled again, moaning in satisfaction. A servo rested over his lower abdomen, where he perceived the warmth radiating around from. Overload subsiding, he ignored the warnings in the corners of his vision, his frame cooling down slowly now that he wasn't heating up so fast.

"What a lovely sound," Pharma breathed. He was happy he didn't have to tell Rodimus to say his name, either. He did it all on his own, just like Pharma told him he would. And that made this grand victory so much sweeter to his glossa.

Both of them paused as they came down from the high, the enchantment of fragging dwindling. Rodimus's mind was still too dazed, but he knew he'd lost. He remembered, bit by bit, that this wasn't just a good fragging - he was supposed to have won a competition. _...Slag._

"No...No...Nobody...Is going to hear...About this," he panted. There wasn't any threat in his voice at all.

"Oh, I'm sure they already did," Pharma chuckled. "You did make a good job of letting everyone nearby hear you scream my name."

_FRAG!_

Wait, his room was high in the third floor of the ship, everyone was downstairs on the first floor. He didn't scream THAT loud, did he...?

His audials stopped ringing. _Oh Primus if he really had..._

"Not a word."

"Whatever, sweetspark," Pharma said with amusement. Sure, why not. Humor the mech. 'Not a word.' Not like the others couldn't guess.

Rodimus didn't bother continuing. He noted to himself to make it a captain's order to not speak of this night, at all, ever, on the ship. What happens in the captain's quarters, stayed in the captain's quarters.

The warmth in his lower region faded, but he still reveled in the feeling of being full. It felt good, so good, to be filled with transfluid, after not having it for so long. Why that felt so pleasurable to him he didn't know, but Primus was it a good feeling.

"I think now is a good time to part ways, do you think?" Pharma said. He waited for a reaction. Rodimus sat up, tentatively pressing a kiss onto his lips and stroking his cheekplate. Even if he lost, he could still savor the moment for a little longer. Plus, he wouldn't admit it, but Pharma was damn good with his lips. Pharma thought the same with his partner's.

"You're a good frag still, though," Pharma admitted. Not a word from Rodimus, but blush colored his cheekplates. Pharma laughed. That silence spoke a lot more than actual words did.

Gently, and with some effort, Pharma slowly managed to pull himself free. Instantly, transfluid dripped and dribbled from Roddy's valve, making him shiver again with pleasure. He didn't bother sitting up, the soreness from so much action was beginning to kick in.

"That a lovely sight," Pharma said mostly to himself. THE Rodimus Prime, loose valve dripping his own transfluid. What a good thing to remember for the rest of his life. Yeah, he'd never forget this moment.

Rodimus finally sat up, unintentionally making more fluid drip out. Ugh, now the sheets were wet and soiled. Whatever, he had extras. Both legs dangled over the edge of the berth and he avoided optic contact.

"So, not a word, right?" Pharma teased.

"Shut the frag up."

Pharma smirked. He stepped to the room he assumed was a wash room on the far wall. Sure enough, wash rags were available, clean and pristine. He grabbed two and walked back in, throwing one at Rodimus.

"Clean yourself up."

 _Rude._ Rodimus took care of himself then stood up, wobbling on his legs and then tossing the wash rag into a laundry bin. Pharma did the same with his spike, before sheathing it back behind its guard cover. Rodimus ripped the sheets off, then collapsed on the nude berth. He was too lazy to put new sheets back right now. Too lazy to care.

Pharma strode over, looking down at Rodimus laying chest-down on the berth. He gently wrapped both servos around the other's waist, pulling him up. Rodimus looked back at him with confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"It'd be rude if I simply walked out of here and didn't care for your well being after such a good frag," he answered kindly. Kindness in a voice like his seemed suspicious as hell, but Rodimus didn't resist. Fine, aftercare was important. Just...weird, with Pharma of all people.

He let the older mech wrap his arms around him from behind, pulling him back from the berth and kissing gently over the marks on his neck. Roddy did have to admit...at least the mech could be considerate. Something he thought the mech wasn't capable of. Then again, Pharma was probably just doing it because it was 'bad manners' to walk on out, not because he cared.

The comforting hold and soft kisses worked away his pent up frame and he began to settle, relaxing his joints. He turned his neck and craned back to give Pharma one last kiss, long-lasting and loving despite how much Rodimus despised him right now. After a few moments, Pharma let go and Rodimus reciprocated the action by holding the other close. It wasn't affectionate, but it was caring, at least. Slowly he stroked his back, then simply held him.

"You're not so bad, after all," Pharma commented.

"Wow, I was that bad huh?" Rodimus asked in offense.

"No, I meant in general, but that too."

Rodimus scoffed and leaned away. Both of them let go and Roddy sat back on the berth, covering his face with his servos.

"You can leave now."

Pharma smiled wide. He'd had his moment, and his victory. That was all he wanted.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes," Rodimus admitted begrudgingly. He couldn't lie...That really was an intense and damn good time. "I did."

"Good."

"Not a word."

Pharma laughed. "Sure, sweetspark, whatever you say."

"Spawn of a glitch."

Pharma shook his head, patted Rodimus's back and walked out. He winked at Rodimus on the way out, before the door closed and shut him from sight.

Rodimus sighed and laid back on his berth. Luckily the only thing he was sore from was the bite marks.

...Slag. He owed Knockout a competition too.

Later. He needed to make himself look less like a mess, first. And hide the evidence.


End file.
